Some computing devices may rely on presence-sensitive technology for receiving user input to operate a camera of the computing device. For example, a computing device may display a graphical user interface (GUI) for controlling a camera at a touch screen and receive user input at the touch screen to cause the camera to take a picture or video, focus the camera on a particular subject, adjust the flash of the camera, or control some other camera function and/or picture characteristic. Relying on a GUI and presence-sensitive technology as the primary way to control a camera can have drawbacks. For example, while trying to take a picture or video (e.g., of moving object), a user may be too slow in providing his or her inputs at the GUI and may cause the camera to miss the shot. In addition, interacting with a GUI while trying to frame the scene in a camera viewfinder may be cumbersome and somewhat impractical, as inputs to the GUI may cause the device to move which may blur or otherwise adversely affect the quality of the resulting photo or video.